Never the Average Joe
by The Failed Author
Summary: Ed was always the strangest person in Peach Creek, acting as if he wasn't from this planet..... but what if he really wasn't?Please Read and Review


NEVER THE AVERAGE JOE

CHAPTER 1:

A tired and nervous man was sitting in a dimly lit room. In front of him, on the plain metal table was a small lamp, and a large amount of goverment document's, labeled, in large red letters:

TOP SECRET

FOR EXPERT EYES ONLY

The man on the table was nervously scratching his head. He was angry at himself. He was trying to find a way to execute this delicate mission, without harming the subject. It kept him awake for night's, although it was probably because of him guzzling down 20 cups of cofee each day to keep him awake. The stress took a toll on his health. He began to vomit daily, mostly because of the cofee,his stomach hurt, and he had to go to the bathroom every five minutes. He wore a dirty, sweaty shirt and he didn't shave. His eyes were bloodied. He had constant diahrrea for over two months now., and he wasn't allowed to rest..... the Head's didn't allow him to. He had several options to execute this operation. The Army opted for a violent way, but he didn't want the subject to get hurt, so he opted for a quick and quiet option. He called a extraction agent to execute this delicate task two weeks ago, and he STLL didn't show up. It just made the man all the more sick. He got up from his seat and made his way to the toilet. He hated these constant trips to the toilet, even if it was located inside his room. As he started to empty his bowels, there was a knock on the door of his room. The man sighed.

" Ugh.... it's not the best time right now, come back later! " He yelled through the closed metal doors of the small bathroom.

" Mister Mackey sir, it's me, Carlyle... i just wanted to tell you that the extraction agent has arrived, and that he's waiting for his breifing. "

Mackey felt all the diseases he had running away. He felt releived, he felt happy, and best of all, the diahrrea was gone. He cleaned himself up and quickly ran out of his room. He was walking hastily, quickly passing the rooms in the hall. He was heading for the large room at the end of the hall. He stepped in the room. The light's were off and the only source of light was movie projector. There was a long table with many chairs and a silver screen the size of a plasma tv on the wall. Two men were in the room. One of them greated Mackey.

" Good day Mackey, i trust your fealing better? Whoa.... you look like a train wreck " The man said to him as he shook Mackey's hand. The man was balding and grey. He was maybe 60 years old. He was slightly fat. He had a black, double breasted coat. Mackey gave no answer. He just nodded. The other man, had a dark blue double breasted coat and a fedora hat of the same colour. The fedora covered his eyes. Mackey aproached him.

" So.... you are the extraction agent. It's a.... pleasure to meet you.... "

The man didn't answer. Mackey didn't know the reason, nor did he want to, but he felt very unneasy around this man. He just wanted to finish this entire breifing so that he can finally take a rest.

" Well.... let's get this show on the road. " Mackey sat on one of the chairs, next to the projector. The old man sat next to Mackey. The man with the fedora sat in a chair on the oposite side of the table. Macky pressed a switch and the movie projector showed a phhoto from the 1908 Tunguska event. Several Russian Imperial officers stood around a burned and cracked metal cylindar. One of the was struggling to get the cylindar to open by using a crowbar. Mackey began to explain.

" These are the photo's from the 1908 Tunguska event. Most people still debate what happened,but thankfully, it's been kept a secret. A secret only we and the Russians know. They took the cylindar to a hidden research labaratory in St Petersburg and finally managed to open it in 1934. "

Mackey pressed the switch again. The photo showed several scientists and Joseph Stalin standing around the opened cylindar. The only thing that was visible in the cylindar, were two, pale eyes.

" What they found inside the cylindar, was of alien origin. Joseph Stalin wanted to use the alien inside the cylindar, as a weapon, but the alien proved to be unresponsive, and the personel who took care of him, went insane. Those who only came in contact with the alien once, had health problems later. Stalin died as a cause of the contact. He was already sick during WW2 but that was kept a secret. That alien was the reason of Stalin's death. To make sure that the alien couldn't harm the people who took care of him, they managed to ,after a series of test's, merge the alien body with the body of a dead child. That child, died at the age of 11. During the Cold War, the CIA managed to capture the alien, hoping to use him againts the Soviets. The alien, again, proved unresponsive and unwilling to co-operate. The alien wanted to learn more about the humans, so it educated itself by watching movies..... B-Movies to be exact. This caused the alien to act like a child with no inteligence, as it belived that this was the way all humans lived and acted. Finding no use for the alien, the goverment decided to set him up for adoption, thinking that the people couldn't tell if he was an alien. They sent the child in to a orphanage in Detroit. In 1988 it was adopted by a couple, who made it their child. The child soon displayed powers and abilities far beyond of any human. We were incredibly unfortunate. The alien began to use it's powers, only AFTER we set it free. Some of the powers were, enhanced strength, invulnerability, extreme speed, cloning, flight, distortion of time and space, enabling him to travel through the time and space, electricity control, extreeme agility, defying gravity and probably many more we are not aware of. We know this as when we released him in to society, we wanted to be sure that nothing will go wrong, so we set up milions of camera's in and around the small town in wich he now resides in. On a lighter note, it seems that the alien has a massive apetite, and he was seen breathing underwater. This is a photograph of the child. In human years, he would be 55 years old since his transfer from his alien body to his human body......but he looks like a 18 year old kid.... "

Mackey clicked the switch again, and this time, it showed a child, tall and smiling. The old man began talking to the man in the fedora.

" It's simple. Find this kid, and bring it back here. We need that alien. He lives in a small town of Peach Creek. Do it silently and quickly, no casualties. "

The man in the fedora stood up and took a black briefcase from the floor. He took the photo of the child. He looked at the yellow face of the smiling child for about a minute and then he put the photo on the table. He walked towards the door, ready to complete his mission, when he turned around to Mackey and the old man.

" Mr. Mackey, Mr. Byron... "

The man took of his fedora, revealing his eyes. His eyes were completely white and round. The eyes were deep in the eye sockets of the bald head, giving the impression of a light at the end of a dark tunnel. The man was disturbing and inhuman, no wonder Mackey felt unneasy around him. The man smiled, revealing yellow teeth.

" It was a pleasure to meet you... "

The man dissapeared in a flash of white blinding light, leaving the two men in the dark room very disturbed.


End file.
